Treinamento
by Belier
Summary: Uma luta entre dois cavaleiros de ouro pode durar 1.000 dias... Se depender de Miro e Kamus, não dura mais do que meia hora... ALERTA: CONTEÚDO YAOI


Título: Treinamento  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
E-mail: belier.aries@bol.com.br  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Uma luta entre dois cavaleiros de ouro pode durar 1.000 dias... Se depender de Miro e Kamus, não dura mais do que meia hora...  
  
- SEU MALDITO! - Miro gritou, irritado, desviando-se com habilidade do chute que Kamus lhe deu. O pé do cavaleiro de gelo passou de raspão pela sua orelha.  
  
Kamus se afastou rapidamente, colocando-se em posição de defesa. - Você que é um desatento! Não presta atenção na luta!  
  
Miro atacou ferozmente o outro, desferindo um golpe que Kamus amparou com as duas mãos cruzadas sobre a sua cabeça. Empurrou o braço do cavaleiro de Escorpião, num movimento de tesoura, jogando-o longe.  
  
- Não adianta você me atacar com raiva! - Kamus parecia totalmente controlado. - Quem luta tomado por sentimentos não consegue se concentrar!  
  
O sol estava de rachar, e os dois cavaleiros treinavam numa região inóspita do Santuário, como costumavam fazer sempre. Apesar do calor, Kamus estava totalmente alinhado, vestindo uma camisa comum de treinamento, calças justas e polainas. Seu cabelo estava preso caprichosamente numa trança, para que não atrapalhasse enquanto lutavam. Já Miro havia prendido suas madeixas com uma tira de couro, num rabo de cavalo baixo, mas a franja já começava a grudar em sua testa suada. Trajava apenas uma calça e sandálias de couro, deixando o sol curtir mais ainda sua pele já bronzeada.  
  
Miro bufou de raiva, encarando o amigo. - Só uma pessoa como você mesmo pra dizer isso! - Tentou irritar o outro para ganhar alguma vantagem na luta. - Não tem sentimento nenhum!  
  
- Você sabe que isso não é verdade... - Kamus replicou, porém sem se abalar.  
  
Miro sabia, mas não ia perder outra luta para o amigo. Sempre que lutavam no corpo a corpo, acabava se dando mal, devido ao seu gênio intempestivo. Hoje ia ser diferente.  
  
- Você é uma pedra de gelo! Judia até mesmo do seu discípulo, que te idolatra mais do que tudo na vida! - Miro tentou mais uma vez, preparando- se para atacar.  
  
- Eu não! Eu só sou rígido com o Hyoga porque disciplina é importante! O que não é o seu caso! - Kamus deu risada. Quando Miro atacou-o, pulou habilmente por sobre ele, pousando no chão com a graça e a elegância que só um francês pode ter. Ao virar-se, deparou-se com o cavaleiro de Escorpião atrás dele. Agachou-se rapidamente, o punho de Miro acertando sua trança. "Essa passou perto!", pensou, preocupado.  
  
Kamus aproveitou que estava agachado para passar uma rasteira em Miro, que caiu sentado no chão, levantando uma nuvem de pó. Escorpião levantou-se urrando, disposto a acertar o francês de toda forma, mas Aquário já estava longe.  
  
Aquilo já estava virando uma questão de honra. Partiu novamente para cima do amigo. Kamus, cansado de só se defender, tentou acertar um golpe em Miro, que segurou seu braço, antes que o atingisse. O cavaleiro de Escorpião puxou o francês rudemente, e acertou-lhe a boca...  
  
Com um beijo.  
  
Kamus tentou se livrar, e golpeou Miro com o punho livre, mas este o soltou rapidamente, pulando para uma distância segura, dando risada.  
  
- SEU CRETINO!!! - Agora sim o grego havia conseguido o que queria. Kamus estava fervendo de raiva.  
  
"Agora a luta vai se igualar". Escorpião estava satisfeito.  
  
Kamus avançou para cima de Miro, irado, mas passou reto, uma vez que ele se desviou. O cavaleiro de Aquário quis morrer, quando sentiu que o amigo havia passado a mão na sua bunda!  
  
- MIRO!!! EU TE MATO!!!  
  
- Mata nada, você gosta, isso sim! - Miro piscou para o outro, maliciosamente.  
  
Kamus ficou vermelho como um pimentão. - Mas não no MEIO de uma luta, seu pervertido!!!  
  
- No amor e na guerra, vale tudo! - Miro deu de ombros, irritando mais ainda o outro, que partiu para cima dele novamente.  
  
Kamus golpeou Miro com o punho direito, mas o soco foi contido pela mão esquerda do Escorpião. Miro tentou a mesma manobra, mas Kamus também o segurou. Os dois se empurraram, tentando fazer com que um deles caísse primeiro, mas foi inútil. Kamus enfrentou Miro, suas faces quase se encontrando. Escorpião passou a língua pelos lábios sedutoramente, provocando o outro. Aquário ficou louco de raiva e empurrou Miro mais forte, sem sucesso, pois o outro havia fincado os pés no chão e não havia quem o tirasse do lugar. Kamus se distraiu por um segundo, olhando para o chão, analisando se conseguia ou não fazer o Escorpião perder o equilíbrio com um chute. Foi um erro fatal: Miro o beijou novamente, atraindo-o para si.  
  
Aquário abriu a boca para protestar, e Miro aproveitou para deslizar sua língua dentro dela. Mesmo sem querer dar-se por vencido, Kamus sentiu um calor gostoso invadir-lhe o corpo, como acontecia todas as vezes que se beijavam. Era impossível resistir ao amante... Seu corpo exalava sensualidade, e ele sempre acabava sendo contagiado por ela. Reunindo alguns fiapos de força de vontade que ainda lhe restavam, conseguiu separar- se de Miro, mas não sem antes enroscar sua língua com a dele brevemente, aproveitando um pouco do calor da boca do outro.  
  
Miro deixou-o ir, sorrindo satisfeito. Ao ver a atitude do outro, Kamus encheu-se de raiva, novamente, e para insultar o amante, passou as costas da mão sobre a boca, limpando-a.  
  
O Escorpião estreitou os olhos. - Ah, é assim, é? Vou te mostrar uma coisa! - Miro avançou para cima do francês, que novamente conseguiu se desviar. Usando um golpe baixo, Miro o agarrou pela trança, não deixando que ele se afastasse. Passando o braço pelo pescoço de Kamus, o grego deu-lhe uma gravata.  
  
Kamus se debateu, mas Miro continuou segurando-o firme contra o peito, e usou a mão livre para acariciar-lhe o sexo sobre o tecido da calça agarrada. Aquário não conseguiu evitar, mas acabou gemendo alto, sentindo, envergonhado, seu sexo endurecer contra a mão do amante.  
  
- Miro... Isso não é justo! - Kamus suspirou, quando o outro apertou mais forte a sua ereção.  
  
- Admita então que eu ganhei essa luta... - Miro sussurrou junto ao ouvido do francês, tentando passar superioridade em sua voz, mas sentindo seu corpo totalmente dominado pelo desejo, também. Empurrou sua língua dentro da orelha de Kamus, gemendo de prazer.  
  
- NÃO! - Kamus falou decidido, sentindo a fraqueza do Escorpião. Segurou o braço de Miro com as duas mãos, conseguindo se soltar. Pôs-se a uma distância segura do grego, ofegando, e juntou os braços acima da cabeça, se preparando para usar sua Execução Aurora.  
  
Escorpião arregalou os olhos, assustado. - EU NÃO ACREDITO! Você não vai ter coragem de usar isso contra mim!!!  
  
- No amor e na guerra, vale tudo, você mesmo disse! - É claro que Kamus estava fingindo, ele só queria que Miro perdesse um pouco da confiança, achando que ele estava totalmente entregue aos seus encantos.  
  
Antes que ele tivesse tempo de perceber o que estava acontecendo, Miro lançou-se sobre ele, agarrando-o pela cintura e jogando-o no chão, caindo sobre ele.  
  
- Vamos parar logo com essa palhaçada, que eu não estou agüentando mais! - Miro desabafou, acariciando as coxas do amante.  
  
- Nem eu! - Kamus concordou, puxando o Escorpião pela nuca e beijando-o.  
  
Beijaram-se durante um bom tempo, esquecendo completamente a luta e quem havia ganho o quê. Logo estavam tão excitados que não se importavam mais com nada. Kamus obrigou Miro a trocar de posição com ele, assumindo assim o controle e deitando-se sobre ele. Miro não reclamou, pois já havia conseguido o que queria: tirar Kamus do sério.  
  
- Escuta, Miro, e se alguém nos vir? - Aquário perguntou, mostrando ainda um pouco de sensatez.  
  
- Não se preocupe, ninguém vem aqui, só a gente...- Miro abriu mais as pernas, tentando convencer o amante a saciar sua vontade o mais rápido possível. Kamus gemeu, se empurrando contra ele, aceitando o convite impossível de negar.  
  
- Você é um louco irresponsável... - Kamus ergueu seu tórax, para que Miro pudesse tirar-lhe a blusa, ansiando pelo contado de sua pele com a do Escorpião. Suspirou, deliciado. - Mas eu te amo, mesmo assim...  
  
- Também de amo, mas você é um chato controlado... - Miro respondeu, enfiando as duas mãos dentro da calça de Kamus e apertando suas nádegas. Aquário voltou a beijá-lo, já desesperado para acabar logo com aquilo, antes que alguém aparecesse.  
  
Os dois se separaram rapidamente para terminarem de se despir, e Kamus ergueu o quadril de Miro, exigindo entrada no corpo quente do amante. Os dois gemeram de prazer ao contato, sentindo seus corpos se unirem. Miro segurou Kamus pela nuca, enquanto este se empurrava contra ele, em movimentos ritmados. Aquário alcançou a boca de Miro, lambendo seus lábios e mordendo-os de leve, ouvindo-o gemer seu nome. Depois de tanto tempo convivendo como amantes, Kamus sabia exatamente o que o Escorpião queria, e segurou firmemente sua ereção, e ele gemeu mais alto. Bastaram alguns movimentos para que Miro viesse em sua mão, com um grito rouco. O cavaleiro de gelo, vendo seu amante satisfeito, segurou-o firmemente pelos quadris, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas, gozando também depois de algum tempo.  
  
Kamus se deu ao luxo de descansar um pouco sobre o corpo suado de Miro, restabelecendo sua respiração, mas logo teve que abandonar o calor vindo do outro, e levantou-se, a contragosto, tratando de se vestir rapidamente. Miro fez o mesmo, apesar de saber que o local era isolado e que não corriam risco de ninguém pegá-los em flagrante ali.  
  
Os dois cavaleiros bateram a poeira de suas roupas, Miro se sentindo desconfortável com a sujeira em suas costas. Olhou inconformado para Kamus, que parecia impecável.  
  
- Se alguém me perguntar o que aconteceu pra eu estar sujo assim, o que eu digo? - Perguntou, com um sorriso irônico.  
  
- Ora... - Kamus replicou, impassível. - Você pode dizer que eu te derrotei novamente na luta!  
  
Miro ferveu de raiva, começando tudo de novo. - SEU MALDITO!!!  
  
Mas Kamus já estava longe, correndo e dando risada.  
  
Fim  
  
Comentários da autora:  
  
Ai, meu Zeus... Que luta complicada essa! Assim fica difícil decidir quem vai ganhar... Mas o Miro não toma jeito, mesmo, só pensa naquilo... Tem hora que eu até tenho dó do Kamus, coitado do francês! Mas, repetindo as palavras do Escorpião, bem que ele gosta...  
  
Depois de escrever duas histórias sobre os dois, estou começando a entender porque o pessoal gosta tanto desse casal, eles dão choque, juntos... . Passam muita sensualidade, é verdade que uma boa parte vem do Miro, mas o fato do Kamus se deixar envolver é que é legal...  
  
Bom, aguardo comentários, eles sempre são muito bem vindos!  
  
Um abraço!  
  
Bélier 


End file.
